Dalek Shore Episode 2: Closet of the Daleks
by Rob Best
Summary: This is a fake reality show about several Daleks living in a Beach Party House on the Jersey Shore


**DALEK SHORE**

Doctor Who Companion

Series, Episode 2

"Closet of the Daleks"

Outline

by

Rob Best

Intro - Random Jersey Shore Graphic stuff in background- Theme Music - Continuous

Small clip segment "Previously on Dalek Shore"

We see the characters of the show with their names appearing on the screen very similar to Jersey Shore…

Dalek Sec

Dalek Caan

Brianna (hot chick in bikini)

Dalek They

Jenni (hot chick in bikini)

Dalek Jast

Special Guest Star: John Barrowman

Musical Guests: Daft Punk

Dalek Shore Logo appears

Ext: Dalek Shore Party House - Sunny Day… music fades…

Fade In:

Title Card Reads: Bad Wolf Bay, New Jersey

Title Card Reads: Dalek Shore Party House: Day Two

Int: Dalek House Kitchen- continuous

It is daybreak at the Dalek beach party house. The sun begins to illuminate the windows. A Zygon sneaks into the

kitchen and starts to look in the fridge. He gets a beer and some pizza out… and sits at the table, pops open the beer.

You hear the stereotypical "Rooster Crow" sound.

The Zygon panics and starts to run out of the room… however he runs back to the table and grabs the beer and then

runs off camera.

All 4 Daleks gather at the Breakfast Table. Dalek Jast is wearing a apron again. He drops a tray of Fish Sticks and

Custard on the table. Dalek Sec… who seems very young and sexy and confident, makes an announcement. "Dalek

High Command has given us an extremely important secret mission to carry out today and nothing will distract me

and make me forget to carry these orders out!"

"I am bored" Dalek They states.

"I want to go to the beach" Dalek Caan says.

Dalek Sec tells them "Nothing will will prevent me from carrying out the Supreme High Comman…"

"I do not feel like I belong!" Dalek Jast interrupts. "I feel that I do not fit in with the other Daleks and I am ashamed and

depressed!"

Dalek Sec announces "The Supreme High Command has…."

"Dalek Jast you should not feel sad" Dalek Caan interrupts.

"I am really bored, why can't we do things outside?" Dalek They interjects.

"We have received an Executive Order from the Admiralty…" Dalek Sec starts to say…

"All I am trying to say is I am at a turning point in my life… a sort of paradigm shift" Jast states.

"Meeting is finalized!… Seek locate destroy!"

"I obey" all Daleks reply out of sequence.

Fade In:

Ext: Beach, sunny day

(Note: this scene, as in the entire series is shot on a small closed set, with very bad green screen effects and very

badly done computer animation… think Young Ones meets Tosh.0)

A crudely made volleyball court with beach sand on the floor is in front of a green screen with a shot of an ocean in

in the background. 3 hot girls with huge boobs in very small tight bikinis are hopping around in slow motion playing

Volleyball with Dalek Caan who cannot do much other than swivel his head back and forth.

Dalek They approaches. "Dalek Caan… we will now initiate prime surfing directive!"

Cut Scene: stock footage of gigantic Great white sharks for like 10 - 20 seconds.

Fade In:

Int: Living Room

Dalek Jast is looking depressed… his eye stalk looks at the ground as he mopes about the room. Jenni comes into the

room. She is wearing an exceptionally small bikini and has ridiculously large breasts, like she must have severe lower

back problems. Anyway… she approaches Jast. She twirls her hair with her fingers, licks her lips and smiles. "Hi my

name is Jen…" she starts to say… Jast exterminates her with a laser cannon shot. She explodes into a bloody mess

of brains and blood and meat that ends up on all of the walls and ceiling and basically everything .

Jast looks depressed again. This has not cheered him up at all. Suddenly we hear the Tardis sound… and the Tardis

once again appears in the living room. This time Captain Jack emerges with a Team Canada beer stein in his hand.

He and Jast look at each other. Jack hold up his beer stein… "I heard you guys have free beer" he says with a hopeful

look on his face.

"Captain Jack… have you ever felt different?" Jast responds.

Cut Scene: Violent footage of sharks tearing things apart

Ext: Very bad computer animation of Dalek They and Dalek Caan surfing.

(Note: This entire sequence will be made with very bad green screens, computer animation and possibly puppets.)

They surf for a few short scenes… they wipe out and meet some very ferocious sharks. "Identify yourselves! You will

identify!" Dalek They demands.

Cut Scene: Move violent shark footage.

"These beings are OUTSTANDING!" Dalek Caan remarks.

"They will become Dalek Units!" Dalek They responds.

Title Card Reads: Dalek Strategic Meeting

Title Card Reads: Living Room

Dalek Sec announces "Nothing shall distract me from…"

Suddenly the room is flooded with hot chicks in extremely tight bikinis and very very big boobs, frat guys, the Zygon

from before, a cyberman, 2 Sontarans and some people in shark suits (that look like the dancing sharks from

Katy Perry's super bowl halftime show) except they have Dalek eye stalks sticking out of their heads.

The musical guest performs. It can be Daft Punk if you like… or whoever… doesn't matter. There will be

several bizarre cut scenes during the song including Captain Jack partying with everyone.

Band is done. Everyone cheers. Daleks exterminate the band, and all party guests except the cat and Briana.

This results in several very nice explosions involving lots of blood, brains, meat, flames, arms, legs and so on.

Dalek Sec states: "Now that I have your attention I can discuss the Prime Directive I have received from the Dalek

Supreme Comman…"

"I am gay!" Dalek Jast interrupts.

All Daleks, and Briana and the cat all look at each other in a very confused manner. There is lots of head swiveling.

"…. And?…" Dalek Caan asks.

" I did not think that you guys would still be my friends…" Jast says.

"Sexuality is INSIGNIFICANT!" Dalek Sec exclaims. "No one cares!"

The cat looks at them.

"Dalek Jast… you will now complete the top secret mission from Dalek High Command" Sec says.

"I obey!" Jast replies in a very chipper optimistic tone.

Cut Scene: More poorly animated scenes of Daleks surfing

Int: Living Room

All 3 remaining Daleks… plus Briana and the cat are in the living room. "Alert… Alert… incoming FaceTime message

from the Prime Minister of the Daleks!" Dalek Caan announces. They all approach the Mac Book Pro on the breakfast

nook. The same stock footage from episode one is shown on the screen.

"Dalek Sec… you will report your progress on your destruction of the human race!" The Dalek Prime Minister

demands.

"Eat a bowl of dicks" Sec replies. "Pussy" Dalek They says as he slams the laptop closed.

Suddenly the front door explodes and Dalek Jast enders rapidly. He is wearing a dress and a girly wig and lipstick, also

he has a burlap bag attached to his laser cannon. "Dalek Sec… Mission complete!" he announces proudly.

Briana takes the bag and empties the contents onto the kitchen table (off camera). Thud noises are heard.

All Daleks, Briana, and the cat all look down at the table.

Dalek Sec says (louder than he has ever said anything) "Alert… Alert… The Necronomicon has been acquired! Daleks

shall reign supreme!"

Close up on the book on the table: it is made of human skin and has a face on the cover. A blue Dalek eye stalk

pops out of the forehead.

"We Obey!… Seek Locate Destroy!" The Daleks chant.

Fade Out:

Title Card Reads: Next on Dalek Shore

This segment will be a montage of very bloody exploding heads lasting about a minute.

…Ending Credits


End file.
